The invention relates to a windshield wiper system for motor vehicles, comprising two wiper blades which rotate in the same direction and which are driven by means of a crank linkage mechanism.
A windshield wiper system at the front or rear window of motor vehicles comprising two wiper blades that rotate simultaneously and in opposite directions, which are arranged displaced with respect to one another and which are driven by means of a crank linkage mechanism, is disclosed in DE 4,220,673. In the windshield wiper system, an eccentric pin is arranged at the free end of a crank driven by a motor in such a way that in the starting position of the wipers the drive center of the motor forms a straight line with the center of the eccentric pin connected articulated to the crank rod and with the center of the crank rod/wiper arm linkage on the one hand and, on the other hand, with the center of the crank/crank rod linkage and with the centers of the crank rod/elbow lever linkage.
In such a windshield wiper system, however, the position of the drive circuit is established by the two wipers. The arrangement of the drive motor is therefore predetermined within narrow limits, so that installation of the windshield wiper system in the vehicle may lead to conflicts with the arrangement of other units under the windshield of the vehicle. Independent positioning of the wipers would only be possible with two separate drive motors, which, however, would result in greater complexity and cost.
The object of the invention is to provide a windshield wiper system in which the position of the wipers can be independently selected, wherein the wipers can be placed in almost any axial position, and which is economical and simple to install.
The invention is based on the idea of providing an operating rod which is connected to produce a drive path different from that of the wiper motor and which serves as drive member for at least one additional operating rod. The windshield wiper system for vehicles according to the invention, comprising two wiper blades which rotate in the same direction and which are driven by means of a crank linkage mechanism. A connecting member is rotatably connected to the crank at a first fastening point of the connecting member. A first drive rod is rigidly connected to the connecting member at the first fastening point and connected to drive a first wiper. A second drive rod is rotatably connected to the connecting member at a second fastening point, which is located remote from the first fastening points and connected to drive a second wiper.
The crank of the motor and the connecting member and first drive rod preferably are connected together by means of a ball and socket joint, where a ball is solidly connected to the drive rod in such a way as to be located to the side of the drive rod, and a ball socket for receiving the ball is built into the crank. Likewise, the connection between the second drive rod and the connecting member preferably includes a ball on the side of the second drive rod and a socket on the connecting member.
An advantage of the windshield wiper system according to the invention is that it is simple in design and can be placed in almost any position.
Additional features and advantages of the invention appear in the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention, reference being made to the accompanying drawings.